


Whatever Happened to Akechi Goro

by IWP_chan



Series: Interrogation Rooms, and What They Entail [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi isn't You-Know-Who, Gen, questionable decisions after 12 am, traitor!Akira AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: In a world where Kurusu Akira is Black Mask, he still is a devious, sly f***.





	Whatever Happened to Akechi Goro

Summary: In a world where Kurusu Akira is Black Mask, he still is a devious, sly f***.

_Note: I’m going to write an angsty shuake fic with traitor!Akira, I said. A fic with barely any angst OR shuake, I wrote._

**Warnings: Failed Attempt At Feels, I’m Tagging This ShuAke Out Of Spite (Because You Are DEFINITELY Supposed To See Their Feelings Towards Each Other As More Than Platonic), It Was Supposed To Be Angst But Angst Cares Not For Me (Or My Wishes), I’m Sorry Goro I Swear I Love You.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

Goro couldn’t help but frown when he met up with the Thieves; they were a mess and he perfectly understood where they were coming from.

“He got caught!” Ann almost screamed, “I can’t believe he got caught! Where did we go wrong? How did things go this wrong?” She covered her eyes as she trembled, clearly trying to hold back her sobs.

The rest of the Thieves turned frosty, accusatory looks Goro’s way, and he raised his hands in a pacifying gesture, “Look! I know the situation isn’t in my favor, but I swear to you all that I didn’t rat you out!”

Haru scrutinized him carefully, her stare sending shivers of dread down Goro’s spine.

“He’s telling the truth,” Morgana whispered, looking like he didn’t want to believe it.

“Listen!” Goro took a deep breath, “I… I can go inside and try to get him out! I’ll… I’ll prove myself to you all.”

The Thieves looked skeptical, and rightly so, but they relented.

Goro squared his shoulders and turned to the direction of the police station.

He had a (lov- _friend_ ) **leader** to save.

.

A bit of subtle snooping around was all it took for him to find out that Akira was taken to an interrogation room deep underground.

Goro carefully didn’t let his frown show; in such an isolated place, a lot of things could happen to Akira, and Goro hoped (uselessly, he knew, but still hoped all the same) that he would find Akira intact.

The corridor leading to the interrogation room was forebodingly empty, with the lights casting eerie shadows on the walls and floor. Goro’s steps echoed as he walked, and he tensed, readying himself to bullshit his and Akira’s way out of the place.

Another pair of footsteps echoed through the hallway and Goro stopped, waiting in apprehension until the approaching figure emerged from the shadows.

“A-Akira?!” Goro’s eyes widened when he saw Akira, standing with a nonchalant slouch, and without a scratch on him.

“Goro,” Akira murmured, and his voice pierced Goro’s heart like a bullet.

Goro had a feeling he wouldn’t like what was going to happen here.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” Akira said with a cold tone underlying his voice before he suddenly rushed forward towards Goro, whose eyes widened as he launched himself backwards in reaction.

“Akira, wha-?”

“You don’t get it?” Akira scoffed, “So much for being a genius detective.”

Goro’s eyes widened even more, if that was even possible, and his face paled, little clues slipping into his mind and slotting together to form a picture he didn’t want to acknowledge.

“No…”

“Yes.” Akira hissed and rushed at Goro again.

Goro, struck dumb with the realization, couldn’t get away in time, and Akira succeeded in pinning him to the wall.

“Do understand,” Akira murmured, voice soft, “This isn’t personal.”

In those moments, Goro wanted to think the softness in Akira’s voice betrayed his unwillingness, wanted to believe it was guilt he was seeing in Akira’s eyes, but his strength had failed him, and he didn’t want his last moments faked with false delusion.

.

The Thieves immediately rushed to Akira the moment they saw him approach, relieved that he got out safely.

“Where’s Akechi?” Makoto asked, her eyes narrowed.

Akira’s shoulders slumped, “He…” He appeared to be trying to disguise how distraught he was, and Makoto honed in on the sliver of emotion like a beast spying its prey.

“He couldn’t get out. I barely managed to escape on my own, but he was caught.”

“Oh, my…” Haru covered her mouth with a hand.

“I don’t like the guy,” Ryuji said, “But I can’t just let him be taken away like that, right?”

“Agreed.” Yusuke nodded, his furrowed eyebrows surveying the direction Akira came from, “He saved our leader, and he is part of the team. It’s the least we can do.”

“Do you have any idea where he could be kept?” Morgana asked, looking thoughtful.

“I heard a name,” Akira said with his mouth set in a grim line, determination burning in his eyes, “Shido Masayoshi. We need to look into him.”

“Alright!” The Thieves chorused in enthusiasm, and Akira successfully smothered a smirk.

Things were going according to plan.

.

End

I wanted to have Akechi be framed as a traitor but it just didn’t happen? A shame…

What happened to Akechi? Who knows…

Also, Akira is one hell of a sly fuck.


End file.
